Encontrando el amor
by Centro de Luna
Summary: Inuyasha es un cantante muy famoso en Japón, es la estrella del momento. Pero es una persona engreída, presumida, sin el menor interés en la gente, salvo su hermano mayor, Sesshomaru... Una fiesta hara que Inuyasha encuentre... Una Obsecion. SOY PESIMA PA


Encontrando el amor

CAPITULO 1 "FIESTA"

Inuyasha Taisho es un cantante reconocido en todo Japón, es un hombre que es perseguido por las mujeres, tiene 23 años y a pesar de ser una persona exitosa, tanto en la música como con las mujeres...!Era Virgen!...

/

Inuyasha se encontraba mirando el cielo azul desde su enorme ventana, todos los días eran solo autógrafos, giras artísticas, fiestas, fotos, chicas, etc. Desde niño su madrastra lo había inscrito en un concurso de talento, obviamente el gano a la tierna edad de 7 años, desde entonces su madrastra no dejo que jugara mas con sus amigos, lo alejo de su hermano mayor porque el estaba tratando de que dejara esa carrera de cantante, pero solo consiguió que lo mandaran a una ciudad con su abuela materna. Su vida era un infierno, su madrastra no lo dejo tener contacto con el hasta que se impuso a los 18 años.

Ahora se veían todas las vacaciones de su hermano, ahora Inuyasha tenía una cuenta secreta para que Kagura no lo dejara sin nada. De vez en cuando salía con su mejor amigo Miroku y con los de la banda.

Se aproximaba su cumpleaños numero 23, y Miroku le organizaría una fiesta sorpresa, pero con un regalo espectacular. El y su hermano eran los únicos que sabían que Inuyasha era virgen, pero como buen amigo lo mantuvo en secreto.

INUYASHA P.O.V

Me encontraba en un restaurante italiano con mi hermano mayor Sesshomaru, para mi suerte eran sus vacaciones en el trabajo pero solo durarían 3 meses. Comenzamos a hablar de todo lo que nos paso en el tiempo que no nos vimos...

-Y dime Inuyasha, ¿No harás nada para tu cumpleaños?...- pregunto muy tranquilamente mi hermano mayor.

-¡No!... Por favor no empieces, otra vez me dirás que ya estoy en edad de tener sexo. Pero solo te recuerdo hermanito que a mi me criaron diferente, aunque odie a mi madrastra así me crio... ¿Que quieres que haga?...- pregunte con un tono de molestia, el se acomodo en su silla y me miro seriamente.

-Creo que deberías dejar esas estúpidas enseñanzas atrás... Hermanito no sabes de lo que te pierdes... El sexo es una parte fundamental del hombre y a tu edad ya deberías haber experimentado una erección...- sonrió con malicia -¿Que haces cuando te pasa eso?...-

-¡¿QUE TE IMPORTA?!- respondí totalmente enojado.

-Inuyasha, recuerda que soy tu hermano, puedes confiar en mí...- murmuro Sesshomaru con tranquilidad. Pero yo ya estaba harto de que cada vez que nos veíamos el insistiera en que tenia que perder mi virginidad. Pero a mi me había educado a la antigua. Aun recuerdo las palabras de mi madrastra...

"_Un hombre tiene que llegar virgen, al igual que su mujer... así ambos descubrirán nuevas cosas en su nueva vida juntos... Recuerda Inuyasha, una persona educada como tu tiene que llegar virgen al altar... ¿De acuerdo?"_

_Toda esa mierda se me había quedado en la cabeza. ¡Que mas podía hacer!... Siempre le recordaba que el estar con una mujer era muy repugnante, podrías contagiarte de alguna enfermedad. ¡Claro!, cuando creció supo que todo eso era mentira, pero nunca se atrevió a dar ese paso..._

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Como te va en eso de la música?- pregunto Sesshomaru tomando de su taza.

-No me quejo, Kagura se ha encargado de hacerme publicidad en estos últimos años- comente

-Tanto que ahora eres una estrella reconocida en todo Japón- sonrió ante su comentario.

-Tú también eres famoso, el gran Sesshomaru Taisho es el más joven empresario de Japón, uno de los más ricos y poderosos... Valla haz progresado bastante y eso que solo tienes 28 años...- Vi como Sesshomaru sonrió. Me encantaba ver a mi hermano feliz, eso podía alegrarme todo el día. El era el único familiar que tenia, si el era feliz yo también lo seria.

-Ya viste que preciosidades están entrando...- salí de mis pensamientos y mire en dirección a la entrada del restaurante. Mis ojos se abrieron al ver a un grupo de chicas universitarias, pero no fue por eso que abrí mis ojos, fue por la última mujer que entro. Era la mujer más hermosa de todo el grupo, tenía el cabello azabache con tonos azulados, sus ojos chocolate con hermosas pestañas, unos labios carnosos, una figura envidiable y su piel blanca como la nieve. ¡Una maravilla de mujer!...

-Si son muy hermosas- conteste simplemente. Pero no pude dejar de observar a la chica de cabellera azulada. Para mi desgracia Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de mi interés en una de esas chicas.

-Hay hermanito… conociéndote no sabrás que hacer con una de esas chicas… hahaha- se burlo el hermano mayor. A Inuyasha se le subió la sangre a la cara y solo pudo audicular un "Keh".

Miro como Sesshomaru miraba a todas las mujeres y al igual que el se encandilo con la belleza de la chica de cabellos azulados.

-Oye Kagome, esos chicos están observándote- le hablo cerca del oído Sango.

-Si mis ojos no me engañan, ese es Inuyasha Taisho… El famoso cantante- cuchicheo Rin a su lado.

-Podrían calmarse… Solo es un cantante y un empresario, con muchos millones que podrían sacarnos de este maldito trabajo… hahaha- comento con sarcasmo, pero al parecer a ninguna de sus amigas les hiso gracia ese comentario. Al contrario solo le dieron una mirada reprobatoria. A ninguna de ellas les gustaba hablar de sus trabajos, y mucho menos hablar de ello en lugares públicos.

-Eso no fue gracioso Kagome, y lo sabes- le reprocho Sango.

-Lo se- comento seria- pero ese es nuestro trabajo y nuestro maldito destino… Bueno el que nuestros padres trazaron para nosotras…-

-Mira, algún día dejaremos esto y podremos tener una vida como la de cualquier otra chica de nuestra edad…- las animo Rin.

-Solo que mi hermano no entiende, y cada día se endeuda mas con Naraku, y a este paso terminare de pagarle hasta que cumpla 70 años…- dijo tristemente la oji-café.

Su hermano mayor Sota era un alcohólico que cada día pedía dinero a su jefe Naraku. Y ella había sido obligada desde muy temprana edad a dedicarse a ese trabajo. Manteniendo a su madre y hermano. Su vida era un infierno cuando ella aun vivía. Pero al morir de una sobredosis, pudo tener sus propias decisiones aunque no tantas como quisiera. Pero ahora podía terminar la universidad.

-Hola preciosa- susurro una voz masculina cerca del oído de la pelinegra. Kagome solo rolo los ojos, detestaba que los hombres no la dejaran en paz ni un solo momento. Suficiente tenía con tener que aguantar a los borrachos de su trabajo. Ladeo la cabeza ligeramente para observar al inoportuno hombre que osaba de interrumpir su preciado tiempo de libertad.

-¿Desea algo señor?, estábamos a punto de irnos… ¿Verdad chicas?- sus amigas comprendieron su indirecta y asintieron con la cabeza y dedicándole una leve sonrisa al joven de ojos dorados.

-La verdad es que si… ¿Tenia la intención de invitarla a salir esta noche?, Claro si usted acepta.-

Las acompañantes de la pelinegra la miraron con ojos de que debía aceptar o se atenía a las consecuencias. Pero Kagome no les tenía miedo a sus amigas, además ya tenía planes para esa noche. Aunque no tenía ganas de ir, era su trabajo. Le sonrió delicadamente al joven que estaba aun a su lado y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Lo siento, ya tengo planes para esta noche- se disculpo la oji café. Los ojos dorados se oscurecieron un poco pero aun así le sonrió. Busco algo dentro de su pantalón y saco una tarjeta que le entrego. Se acerco a su oído y susurro muy sensualmente "Llámame".

Cuando vio que el hombre se enderezaba y comenzaba a caminar a su mesa pudo soltar todo el aire que tenia contenido desde que llego. Sus amigas le dieron una mirada fría y de reproche.

-No me miren así, tengo que trabajar esta noche-

-¿Que?, pero Kag, nadie nos informo de que teníamos que trabajar hoy. Yo ya tenía planes para esta noche- reprochó su amiga Sango, mientras la otra se limito a hacer una mueca.

-No se preocupen, a ustedes no las nombraron para este trabajo, necesitaban a las mas experimentadas…- explico la joven de mirada choco latosa.

Miro su reloj de pulsera, y se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde para ir a su trabajo nocturno.

-Lo siento chicas pero ya es demasiado tarde, para ya saben que, las veo mañana u otro día… ¿Ok?-

Sus amigas solo asintieron con la cabeza y vieron a su mejor amiga partir al trabajo que mas detestaba.

…. EN LA MESA DE INUYASHA…

-¿Y?, acepto tener una cita contigo- pregunto impaciente cantante.

-No, porque ya tenía un compromiso para esta noche- vio como su hermano lo miro con diversión y con una sonrisa burlona en su bello rostro.- Pero le deje mi tarjeta, y te apuesto hermanito que en menos de una semana ella me llamara- sonrió con arrogancia.

-Lo dudo hermanito, desde mi posición pude notar que no le provocaste absolutamente nada- aseguro el menor.

-No digas tonterías, ninguna mujer se resiste a nosotros- claro que no le gustaba su comentario, pero desde que murieron sus padres no habían vuelto a pelear. Al contrario se llevaban cada vez mejor. Sonrieron ante el comentario del mayor. Comenzaron a reír y después continuaron con su plática, pagaron lo consumido y decidieron ir ya a la fiesta de Inuyasha. Según Miroku nadie más que la banda podían ir. Pero como Sesshomaru se llevaba bien con todos los de la banda no había problema.

Fueron cada uno a su departamento y se arreglaron. Inuyasha vestía un traje negro sin corbata. Se agarro el cabello en una coleta baja y fue a donde la fiesta que en realidad era el departamento de Miroku. Para darle más privacidad a la fiesta. Llego justo a tiempo.

Miro a todos sus compañeros de banda. Koga, Bankotsu, Shipoo y su mejor amigo Miroku. Le extraño que su hermano aun no llegara, se acerco y saludo a todos. Cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar por su hermano este apareció detrás de el. Sonrió al ver que no iba a faltar a su fiesta, pero le molesto un poco que su hermano le revolviera el cabello como un niño pequeño. Al ver la cara de enfado de su hermano le sonrió y le dio un abrazo, a lo cual el menor correspondió de inmediato.

Miroku tomo una bebida y la alzo al aire para dar un brindis…

-Todos sabemos que Inuyasha es el mas joven de nosotros y tal vez el mas inocente, ya que el se preocupa mas por componer música y hacernos mas ricos a todos- vio como todos asentían y el festejado se sonrojaba por las palabras de su amigo.

-Por lo que esta nueva sorpresa es parte de tu hermano Sesshomaru y yo. Así que disfrútalo amigo- fue hasta la puerta de su departamento y abrió la puerta. Para sorpresa de todos entraron 5 hermosas mujeres vestidas de forma árabe. Cada una tenía un color distinto, rosa, rojo, amarillo, morado y la más hermosa verde.

Cada una fue con un hombre distinto y comenzaron a bailar al compas de la música que acababa de poner Sesshomaru, que ahora estaba muy entretenido con la bailarina amarilla.

Inuyasha por su parte no sabia que hacer con la suya, se le insinuaba de una forma muy provocativa. La bailarina comenzó a tocarlo por el pecho, la espalda y sin darse cuenta le toco el trasero. El joven como Miroku había dicho era muy inocente para ese tipo de cosas, por que dio un pequeño brinco cosa que le causo gracia a la bailarina. El joven cantante miro que sus demás amigos estaban bailando con ellas y además estaban bebiendo. La bailarina se acerco a su oído y le susurro "Vamos a un lugar mas privado". Como un niño pequeño se dejo llevar a una habitación, la cual era la de el. Entro ella primero y el después, cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, la bailarina cerro la puerta con seguro.

"Vamos Kagome… Si lo haces recibirás más dinero y podrás descansar durante todo un mes sin hacer nada de esto… Vamos tu puedes"- Comenzó a darse ánimos la pelinegra, además ese era su trabajo y ahora no era un viejo gordo y rabo verde era un joven bastante guapo y… ¡UN MOMENTO!, Ese era el cantante de la mañana. Vaya coincidencias que daba la vida.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí?, la fiesta esta afuera- el oji-dorado comenzó a sudar al ver como la azabache comenzaba a acercarse a el.

-Solo quiero que disfrutes de la fiesta, porque estoy segura de que tus amigos ya están divirtiéndose con las mías- De un momento a otro la azabache se abalanzo sobre el tirándolo a la cama. Muy sensualmente se coloco a horcadas entre su cintura con las piernas a su alrededor y comenzó a quitarse la tela que tapaba su cara. Inuyasha al ver el rostro de su bailarina, sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Esa mujer había estado en su cabeza todo el tiempo y ahora la tenia encima de el. Sin saber porque con ayuda de sus codos se enderezo y la beso con una pasión que había estado controlando desde que la vio. La pelinegra se sorprendió al principio pero se dejo llevar por el beso.

-¡Vaya!, eres muy apasionado- pronuncio apenas entre el beso, a decir verdad, nunca le habían dado un beso tan apasionado en su vida. Sin saber como Inuyasha estaba rasgándole el vestido, con una desesperación que nunca antes había visto. Por un momento no supo que hacer, hasta que reacciono y comenzó a desvestirlo de igual manera. Rompiendo su camisa salvajemente dejando volar todos los botones. Pudo ver como el cantante tenia un torso bien formado aunque no era exagerado. Los besos no cesaban y los besos, caricias, leves mordidas por el cuello, labios, pecho, en fin ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torces.

Cada vez estaban mas excitados, era tal la urgencia de sentirse uno solo que Inuyasha mordió un poco mas fuerte de lo necesario el cuello de su bailarina. En ese momento Kagome sintió que no podía mas, necesitaba tenerlo dentro. Nunca se considero masoquista ni nada por el estilo, pero ese hombre la hacia sacar una sed sexual que nunca imagino tener.

Sin previo aviso se penetro hasta el fondo, haciendo que Inuyasha gritara de placer. Los movimientos fueron salvajes y rápidos, ese hombre la hacia explorar nuevas sensaciones al momento de tener placer. Durante un largo tiempo, duro el vaivén de los movimientos salvajes de Kagome, hasta que Inuyasha tomo el control de la situación y comenzó a explorar nuevas posiciones. Desde la posición de cuatro patas, parados, en la orilla de la cama, en el baño, en el piso, en fin, todos los lugares que pudieron.

Habían llegado tantas veces al clímax que ya no tenían fuerza para nada. Después de su último asalto se quedaron dormidos, pero Kagome tenia el sueño muy ligero. Las risas de sus amigas y los chiflidos de los hombres la despertaron. Abrió perezosa los ojos y pudo apreciar un cuerpo hermoso durmiendo en la cama, totalmente expuesto. Dio gracias que estuviera durmiendo boca abajo, solo lograba ver sus redonditas nalgas.

Giro su cuello bruscamente al escuchar un grito de sus amigas, pero después escucho risas. No debió hacerlo ya que su cuello comenzó a arder, toco en la zona donde la mordieron. La sentía muy hinchada. Dio un largo suspiro al ver su traje destrozado y tirado por todo el cuarto. Busco por todo el cuarto hasta que finalmente encontró un vestido un poco elegante, tomo un saco negro, se coloco sus zapatos y salió lo mas discreta que pudo. Dio gracias a sus amigas que al momento en que la vieron salir se llevaron a sus hombres a un lugar privado para que no la vieran partir del lugar con otra ropa.

Cuando llego al estacionamiento le pidió al portero que llamara un taxi. Paso aproximadamente 15 min. Esperando hasta que su taxi llego y la llevo a su casa. Necesitaba con urgencia un baño y su cama para poder descansar un poco.

Al llegar a su pequeño templo, lo primero que hizo fue a ver a su hermano. Y deseo no haberlo hecho. Su hermanito estaba en pleno show con su "Novia". Pero ella pagaba todo en esa casa así que ella haría lo que siempre hacia su instinto cuando se trataba de su hermano. ¡Actuar impulsivamente!...

Se acerco hasta la cama y tomo los cabellos de la chica que se encontraba encima de su hermana moviéndose salvajemente. El grito que después dio no fue de placer, fue un dolor en su cabellera. Kagome sonrió al ver como la chica se bajaba como podía de su hermano, el cual solo comenzó a vestirse e intentar alegar a su hermana de la otra mujer.

-¡Kagome… Kagome!- gritaba desesperadamente su hermano, tratando de separarla. Pero ella solo la saco a la sala y tomo lo primero que vio en el piso. Tal vez se equivoco, tal vez no. Pero eso que importaba, ella estaba en su casa y haría lo que quisiera.

La pelinegra la vio vestirse rápidamente con algunas ropas que aventó de su hermano. Se acerco a ella y la tomo del cabello. La "Amiga" de su hermano la miro con pánico, porque en verdad en ese momento la mirada de Kagome daba miedo.

-Te vuelves a acercar a mi hermano y te juro que te quedaras sin tu lindo rostro… ¿Me entendiste?- la pobre chica solo asintió como pudo. Al sentir su cabello liberado se fue corriendo de ahí.

-¡PERO QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES!- Salió furioso su hermano.

-¡MIENTRAS YO PAGE TODOS LOS MALDITOS GASTOS DE ESTA CASA SE HACE LO QUE YO DIGA!-

-Hablas igual a nuestra madre… No me digas que te convertirás en ella- el hermanito creyó que con insultarla ganaría esa nueva pelea entre ellos pero lo único que recibió fue una cachetada por parte de ella.

-Nunca me compares con ella… Yo no te dejaría podrirte en tus malditos problemas- su hermano al ver la reacción se arrepintió de su comentario. Que idiota era. Claro que ella nunca se parecería a su madre. Ella, a pesar de seguir viviendo con ellos, prácticamente los dejo solos. Y su hermana fue la única en preocupase por el bienestar de todos.

-Ve a tu cuarto Sota…- este sin decir nada obedeció sin decir más.

La pobre chica comenzó a subir a su habitación, ahora más cansada de lo habitual. Necesitaba una ducha y dormir… En verdad lo necesitaba. El baño duro una eternidad para ella, pero el agua caliente pudo hacer que sus músculos se relajaran un poco. Después de su merecido baño y de ponerse su cómoda piyama fue a dormir…

Mañana seria otro día…

CONTINUARA…


End file.
